My Poor House
by Tara Rose Falls
Summary: Well What Happends When You Are So So So Bored This.


4 Bottles Of Pop On The Wall.

Its like any other day i sit at my desk. With a tried sigh i take my glasses off and lay them on the desk and rub my beating head. 'I known I'm over working myself again. But it has to be done.' I think to myself. 'Maybe a few moments won't harm anything.' I get up leaving my glasses on the desk and go over to the window sill and sit there looking out. 'Its been how long two years? Yes two years since i got Krad taken away.' I grin just thinking about it. 'I used to want him gone so bad and when got my wish i no longer wanted it. It was when Daisuke had got rid of Dark that i lost Krad in a way i never wanted to but i wanted it all at the same time.' I was over feeling everything once more. 'I should get back to my work.' But as i looked up a shooting star over passed and made me want to look a little bit longer i remember him he used to hate Dark why i never asked it was how things where. I got busy in my thoughts for a mo meant till i heard a knock at the door. I looked over the window to see who it was and there was a cop at the front door i sighed and grabbed my glasses off the desk on my way by and i slowed a bit on the steps something didn't feel right. I walked over very clammy opened the front door my eyes didn't believe who was there was it really him. If so how. I calmed myself down before saying anything. "Hello?" I didn't even have i clue what was happening the cop turned and pointed to two guys behind him. I looked over to see Dark and but who was in his arms no other but Krad. My eyes showed the fear I'm sure i didn't mean to show it but i did. The cop taped my arm. "Satoshi?" The cop said my heart was beating to fast to hear anything as i looked at the cop "Yes?" The cop pointed at the two. "I fond those two in a park the one thing the Gold haired one said was your name. You known by the work line i should take them in but seeing as they said your name i guess I'll leave them in your care if that's alright?" I didn't move i felt like i was going to pass out then and there Krad and Dark come back and i am who they come to. "Yes that's more then OK with me Martin." I remember him out of everyone i worked with when i was the top cop the only one who ever had the guts to ask anything was Martin even after i quite we sill talked he was i guess a not trusted friend even tho he wasn't trusted he sill wanted to hang around. "Satoshi?" I looked up once more.

"Yes?" He pointed at the two again. "I have somethings i want to ask you can we go inside?" I just nodded and moved to the living room and watched as Dark set the the passed out Krad on a chair and set down. As Martin sat by me. "Now that we're where no one can hear us." Martin looked at Dark. "Are you the phantom thief?" I blinked at this i didn't known what to say. "What if i am?" Dark replayed in a snappish voice i had never heard him talk like that before. "Then that's the white Dark?" I jumped up before Dark had opened his mouth. "His name is Krad not 'the white dark' got it." I set back down i think i left everyone blinking. Everything was quite after that for some time. "OK...well." Martin looked back at Dark. "You knocked me out one time. And i known this is not to be asked but..." I blinked what was he going to ask? "Will you put your name on this?" I blinked even more as Martin pulled out a piece of paper with Dark on it."My wife is a big fan." Dark looked so happy he didn't known what to do i calmly got up and walked over and looked at it. "That's not a good shot." Martin pouted.

"Tell you what i bet if we ask Satoshi nicely he'll help us get a better shot what you say?" Martin smiled. My eyes got big as i was overrun with puppy dog faces. "Sure." What could i do but say yes. Martin and Dark seemed to become fast friends they where smiling and joking in no time. We all turned to look out the window as it started to rain and with a flash of light Dark and Martin where under the table. "Baby." I said for the hell of it and crossed my arms. Dark jumped in my face and yelled. "Am not!" Then another flash of light Dark was back under the table.I looked at Martin. "You want to call home and tell your wife you'll be here not to worry?" I pointed at the phone. he nodded and got the phone and jumped right back under the table. Right as Martin put the phone down the power went out he and Dark yelled and grabbed on to the other this made me smile it was funny. I calmly walked off to the other room and came back with some candles i handed them to Dark and Martin to light i gave Dark the lighter till he started to light my hair as i turned i gave it to Martin who knows what his doing.

I walked over and placed a hand on Krad's head just as i was worried about Krad's sick i looked at the others who are fighting over the lighter i wrap my arms around Krad and picked him up i blinked as he was as light as a feather i smiled to myself as he moved his hand on to my shirt as i walked to my room i didn't want the other to wake him seeing as my rooms on the other side of the house i didn't care if i left them down there as long as they didn't wake him up so i set him down on the bed and walked to the bath room getting some candles and placed them around the room.  
As i turned to look at him he rolled in to a ball his hair bow broke his hair fell across his face and over his neck. I just couldn't move so i just watched. I didn't want to wake him i set at the side of the bed. 'Man I'm so tried.' I looked over and smiled out of everything i lost i wanted Krad back the most. I watched a few more moment's and walked down the steps to see what Dark and Martin where doing to my house. I turned to hear a knock on the door. I give a sigh and open the door i blink when i see. 


End file.
